Ares
Ares is the fearsome God of War and son of Zeus. At some point, Zeus created the Amazons, specifically Wonder Woman, as a fail-safe against Ares's own power. After some time, Ares had slain his father after Zeus and the Amazons fought against him. He would later reappear during World War I after showing interest in a new deadly gas being developed. Ares desired to use the gas against humanity, a race which he had developed bitter jealousy for. Biography Early Life Ares was born millennia ago to Zeus, King of the Olympian gods, as one of the latter's many godly children. War of the Gods Ares viewed the human race that Zeus created with disdain, and began corrupting them with war, blood-thirst, and violence. Zeus responded by creating a new race - the Amazons, who were intended to protect humanity from Ares' influence, while spreading love and compassion. Ares, however, violently rebelled, starting the War of the Gods, which resulted in him killing off the other gods for disagreeing with his bloodthirst and extremism. Ultimately, when only Zeus was left, he faced Ares in combat and wounded him, temporarily driving Ares back. Before Ares could recover and slay Zeus, Zeus fathered Diana (as a contingency weapon that could one day save humanity by defeating Ares) by Hippolyta, and created the protected island paradise Themyscira for the Amazons to live, hidden from the god of war. After all this, an enraged Ares reengaged and slayed his father. Corrupting Humanity Now, as the sole surviving unopposed Olympian god, Ares again proceeded to corrupt humankind with war, determined to wipe the race out, but that ultimately proved ineffective. Hence, at some point, Ares came to Earth, disguising himself as an elderly and kindly human named of "Sir Patrick Morgan", and became an advocate member of the British War Council. Secretly, however, Ares would support the German General Ludendorff, slyly inducing him and Doctor Poison to create an extremely deadly gas, which Ares intended to use for wiping out humanity for good. Instigating World War I In 1918, Ares witnessed the arrival of Diana to London from Themyscira, but maintained his disguise, initially pretending not to know her identity. More to be added Personality Ares, as the God of War, is extremely violent, bloodthirsty, selfish, sinister, and malevolent, willing to wipe out humanity (by instigating the devastating World War I and then utilizing an immensely deadly gas), and ruthlessly killing off all of the other gods when they opposed his hatred of humanity, even slaying his own father Zeus. Despite his violent and bloodthirsty nature though, Ares can expertly hide it under a false façade of calmness, kindness, perceptiveness, as well as his persuasive rhetoric, with Ares also usually not desiring to fight individuals who could be useful to him otherwise, like Wonder Woman. Powers and Abilities Powers= *'Olympian God Physiology:' As an Olympian God, and a son of Zeus himself, Ares is a phenomenally powerful being, enough to surpass the already tremendous might of Wonder Woman. **'Immortality:' Ares, due to him being an Olympian God, has been alive for millennia, predating the time when Zeus created humanity and the Amazons. **'Super Strength:' Ares has a tremendous level of superhuman strength, notably superior to that of Wonder Woman, with him able to send her flying vast distances with his incredibly mighty blows. **'Invulnerability:' Ares, as an Olympian god, cannot be killed by normal superficial means, given as how Zeus was only slain by another Olympian god, Ares himself. As such, Ares withstood numerous tremendously mighty blows from Wonder Woman, conflagrations, and the full force of massive explosions. ***'Healing Factor': It is stated that when Zeus grievously wounded and drove Ares to flee from battle in the War of the Gods, the God of War managed to heal from it in a very short time. **'War Manipulation': Ares, as the God of War, has the formidable power to manipulate war, strife, combat, bloodlust, rage, and other forms of conflict. This power also allows Ares to naturally be incredibly skilled in all forms of fighting, and weaponry. ***'War Inducement': Ares can induce conflicts by influencing people or events - raising personal and fanatical armies, shown when he corrupted humanity with warfare shortly after the race's creation, when he instigating the extremely devastating War of the Gods on Olympus, as well as later the equally devastating World War I, which spanned much of Earth and lead to the deaths of millions. ***'Violence Empowerment:' Ares channels violence, hatred, rage, bloodshed and death to render himself more and more powerful, hence every time Wonder Woman attempted to fight Ares with violence, the God of War maintained the upper hand (the violence, hatred, devastation, and rage of Wonder Woman only making Ares more powerful), only losing when Wonder Woman understood and utilized the power of love against him instead. ***'Violence Telepathy:' Ares can subtly influence the thoughts of individuals that are predisposed to violence, hatred, rage, and bloodshed, with him covertly invading their minds, as in this way, Ares taught both opposing sides of World War I how to create innovative formidable weapons, notably giving General Ludendorff and Doctor Poison the idea of using lethal chemical warfare against the Allied Powers. He seemed to have also influenced Doctor Poison to create the metahuman gas that Ludendorff used to gain temporary physical enhancements as a ploy to fool Wonder Woman into thinking that Ludendorff was Ares, and to break her faith in humanity further. **'Electrokinesis:' Ares, like his father Zeus, can generate and control electricity to an extreme degree, generating everything from precise small tendrils to tremendous torrents (which incinerated almost anything in Ares' path) from his hands, with Ares also able to conduct extreme amount of electricity through touch, with that allowing him to instantly break free from Wonder Woman's otherwise unbreakable Lasso of Truth. He could also summon immense celestial bolts of lightning, and redirect them towards desired targets. **'Telekinesis:' Ares can move, hurl and manipulate objects' movements to an immense degree with mere hand gestures, thus keeping the Lasso of Truth from entangling him while fighting Wonder Woman, as well as telekinetically projecting waves of debris and hurling entire tanks at her. Indeed, Ares' telekinesis exerts such tremendous force, that he was able to immobilize Wonder Woman by having thick metal sheets pin her torso to the ground, forcing her to helplessly watch as Steve Trevor died, as she struggled to break free from Ares' telekinetic clutches. **'Thermokinesis:' Ares can manipulate and conduct an immense amount of heat, notably doing so when Wonder Woman tried stabbing him with her Godkiller sword (with the blade melting and harmlessly breaking into pieces upon touching the war god), and when Ares used his superheated fingers to melt open the eye and mouth openings of his reforged battle helmet. **'Teleportation:' Ares swiftly disappears as soon as Wonder Woman slashes her sword at him, promptly reappearing some distance away. **'Invisibility:' Ares can render himself imperceptible to humans as he covertly manipulates and corrupts them, notably doing so to General Ludendorff and Doctor Poison. **'Illusion Casting:' Ares can conjure up extremely realistic and vibrant illusions, notably temporarily altering the environment around himself and Wonder Woman to look like a luscious forest ally (representing the "paradise" that Earth could be without humanity). **'Flight:' Ares can fly at considerable speeds, capable of maneuvering with precision in any direction, as well as hovering in one place. **'Battle Armor Creation:' Ares was able to telekinetically create a powerful battle armor and helmet by summoning battle-scene debris towards himself and using his hear-based abilities to shape them together, and reforming it into fearsome black armor and a 4-horned helmet, as well as many mighty swords he created during his battle with Wonder Woman. |-| Abilities= *'Genius-level Intellect:' Ares is extremely intelligent, given his tremendously long godly lifespan, allowing him unparalleled insight into humanity's darker traits, something no other god had. Ares' genius extends itself to his superb leadership, tactical, strategic, demagogic, deceptive, combat, and weapons intuition skills. **'Expert Deceiver:' Ares is extremely experienced deceptive genius, as he very convincingly posed as the human "Sir Patrick Morgan", and deceived not only Wonder Woman, but even the highly experienced spy Steve Trevor into believing that he was a staunch Allied Powers supporter, with him notably funding Steve Trevor's team for their military expedition to find and defeat General Ludendorff, with Wonder Woman never suspecting "Sir Patrick" until Ares willingly reveals himself to her. **'Expert Demagogue:' Ares is a superbly experienced genius demagogue, since when posting as "Sir Patrick Morgan" to the War Council, he successfully comes off as an altruistic advocate for peaceful negotiations, and a supporter of Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor's team, with usage of seemingly rational arguments making Ares' method even more effective. Indeed, even after revealing himself and his motives to Wonder Woman, Ares was still quite persuasive in presenting his viewpoints (him not actually being her enemy, and humanity being inherently malevolent and destructive even without his influence), to the point that it gave even the determined Wonder Woman some pause before she could even respond. As such, Ares succeeded in riling up Wonder Woman to a ferocious display of violence, and (by insulting Steve Trevor's sacrifice) almost got her to murder Doctor Poison. **'Warfare Expertise': Ares, as the God of War, is an unparalleled genius in all areas of warfare, with him effectively using this knowledge while posing as "Sir. Patrick Morgan" of the War Council. **'Weapons Intuition:' Ares also revealed to Wonder Woman that he had not been the one to start World War I, but merely taught both opposing sides of the global war how to create innovative formidable weapons (barbed wire, flamethrowers, flare pistols, machine guns, tanks, airplanes, anti-aircraft guns, submarines, depth charges, and chemical weapons), which induced humans themselves to choose war with one another. Indeed, the chemical weapons developed by Doctor Poison under Ares' tutelage proved so effective, that chemical warfare would become prohibited following World War I. **'Master Tactician:' Ares, as the God of War and a megalomaniac, is an immensely formidable tactical and strategic genius, especially in regards to military tactics and strategies of war. As a result, Ares had been the one to discreetly start World War I, had manipulated the outcome of defining battles in both sides in the war, and, despite the German Kaiser being close to surrendering to the Allies and ending the war, had Ares' strategy of utilizing Doctor Poison's gas succeeded, the Central Powers would have emerged victorious, leaving much of humanity wiped out. As it was, Ares' strategy almost succeeded, and was only thwarted by Steve Trevor's team successfully intervening, and Steve Trevor himself selflessly sacrificing his life. *'Master Combatant:' Ares, as the God of War, is a phenomenally skilled, fierce, and formidable armed and hand-to-hand combatant, a master of numerous martial arts, as well as an expert in wielding weapons (be they swords, shields, chains, telekinetically hurled objects, etc.), with centuries of combat experience. Indeed, Ares' tremendous combat skills have allowed him to defeat and kill off all of the other Olympian gods in the War of the Gods (even those more powerful than him, like Zeus), and to consistently maintain the upper hand against the extremely skilled Wonder Woman, mocking her skills, and with Wonder Woman only managing to ultimately defeat Ares with considerable effort and initial failure. |-| Weaknesses= *'Arrogance:' Ares' greatest weakness is his occasional overconfidence and arrogance (much like it is for Enchantress, General Ludendorff, and Amanda Waller), with the God of War believing that his phenomenal divine power and ability to enhance himself from violence makes him practically unbeatable. *'Beings of Equal Power:' Ares, when fighting other Olympian Gods (such as his father Zeus) is more vulnerable, as they are powerful enough to injure and even kill Ares, as during the War of the Gods, Zeus was able to temporarily force Ares into retreat by wounding him, and Ares was ultimately able to kill Zeus. **'Wonder Woman:' Ares can be killed by her, since Zeus had created and empowered his daughter Wonder Woman to be the "Godkiller", as a fail-safe to stop Ares and save humanity from his corrupting influence. *'Non-Violent Combat:' Ares, when attacked by an opponent filled with violence, hatred, or rage, will surely win, as the presence of those emotions only allow Ares to become more powerful. However, a sufficiently physically and mentally powerful opponent can bypass this by attacking Ares without those violent emotions. This was seen when Wonder Woman finally found true love by remembering her last conversation with Steve Trevor, who bid her farewell and declared his love for her, prior to his sacrifice. This calmed Diana of her violence and instead filled her heart and emotions of compassion and love, even for Ares himself, and thus it allowed her to weaken and defeat the God of War. |-| Equipment= *'Battle Armor:' Ares' fiercely intimidating black armor with a 4-horned helmet that is always worn by the war god in battles. Relationships Family *Zeus † - father *Wonder Woman - paternal half-sister Allies *General Ludendorff *Doctor Poison Enemies *Olympian Gods - victims **Zeus † *Steve Trevor's team **Wonder Woman - Archenemy **Steve Trevor † - seeming ally turned enemy **Etta Candy - seeming ally turned enemy **Sameer † **Chief † **Charlie † Trivia *DCEU Ares is somewhat different from his original Greek mythology counterpart - the original Ares had been a rather poor tactician, more focused on mindless bloodshed. *DCEU Ares life of rebelling against his father for creating humanity and then secretly corrupting them for millions of years, is a lot similar to the role of Biblical Satan. Gallery Ares_-_12548552.jpg|Ares fights Wonder Woman External Links *Ares at the Wonder Woman Wiki *Ares at the DC Animated Universe *Ares at the DC Database *Ares at the DC Movies Wiki *Ares at the DC Universe Online References Category:Wonder Woman characters Category:Villains Category:Main villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic users Category:Gods Category:Deceased characters